


Beautiful to Me

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Fear of Death, Hospitals, I Love You, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nicky loves Shane, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Shooting, Singing, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky is accidentally injured, Shane watches over him and sings to his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful to Me

With one final thrust, Shane came long and hard, deep inside his blonde lover. Nicky's lips found his and they held each other tight as they came down from their shared orgasm. After several intense seconds, the couple parted and Shane rolled off his love then collapsed on the mattress beside the older boy. He reached out and took Nicky's hand in his. He raised their joined hands and kissed the back of his lover's palm.  
"Wow" Nicky breathed. "That was-"  
"I love you" Shane interrupted him.  
"And I love you"  
The blonde sat up and moved closer to Shane. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Shane's. They exchanged several tender kisses before separating. Nicky lay back down and rested his head against Shane's chest, listening to the sound of his heart which was still pounding from their frantic lovemaking.

The brunette looked down at his love then reached out and gently stroked his fingers through Nicky's short locks. He could feel Nicky's warm breath on his skin and he smiled to himself. After several minutes, the older boy's breathing became low and even as he drifted off to sleep. Shane continued to stroke his fingers through Nicky's hair, still holding the smile on his lips.   
Despite their rough 'romp' only moments ago, Shane wasn't tired. He was merely content to just watch the blonde sleep. As his fingers brushed over Nicky's hair, the brunette opened his mouth and softly began to sing to his love.

You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see

You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me

Shane leaned forward and kissed the top of Nicky's head. The blonde shifted but didn't wake. The younger boy continued to watch his lover. He couldn't believe how much he loved the blonde in his arms. They'd been together for four years now and he was amazed by how much he continued to fall for his band member. With each passing day, he fell deeper and deeper in love with the blonde.  
"I love you" Shane whispered to his love.

After another quick kiss, Shane lay back and smiled up at the ceiling. He slid his hand down Nicky's neck and onto his back then slowly stroked his fingers up and down Nicky's naked back. With his arms still around the blonde, and Nicky's head resting on his chest, Shane drifted off to sleep.

**********

A large group of fans had gathered outside the GMTV studios to greet their idols after the show. Dave opened the door and ushered the lads outside. The crowd of fans started cheering and the four singers exchanged excited smiles. They made their way outside and broke away to sign autographs and pose for photos with their fans. After five minutes of signing and posing, Dave set about trying to round up the lads and get them in the car.

Shane looked over and watched as Nicky posed for a photograph. Kian was standing by Shane's side, chatting to a young fan and Mark was being mobbed a few feet away. Dave was in the midst of extracting Mark when a loud noise echoed through the car park.  
BANG!  
Time appeared to stop as Shane & Kian looked to each other to determine where the sound had originated.

Within seconds, the entire car park was in pandemonium as more gunshots were heard. The fans began to scream, most dropped to the ground while others attempted to run. Shane instinctively made his way to Nicky's side while Dave and several other security officers attempted to reach the lads.

Mark was pushed into one of their cars while Kian jumped in beside him. The brunette watched out the window as Shane and Nicky were helped into the car in front of theirs. Shane caught Mark's eye and nodded to him.

"Shay?" Nicky began.  
"What the hell was that?" Shane interrupted, staring out the window.  
The blonde's face had paled but he shook his head. Shane sighed with relief and looked back out the window, trying to see if any of their fans had been hurt.

"Shay?" Nicky whispered. "I don't feel so hot"  
Shane turned to face his love and he gasped. The older boy's hand was covered in blood.  
"Nicky?" Shane cried. "Why didn't you say....?”

"Terry!!" Shane screamed their driver. "Hospital, now!"  
"Shay?" Nicky whispered before closing his eyes.  
"I'm here, babe" Shane replied, reaching out and taking Nicky's hand. "I'm here"  
"Don't let go"  
"I won't, I promise"

*****

Shane nervously paced around the waiting room. Kian and Mark were sitting in an uneasy silence and watching Shane wear a run in the floor.  
"Shane, would you sit down or leave the room?" Kian asked him.  
"What's taking so long?" Shane asked. "Why didn't he say something? How did Dave not notice?"  
"How did you not notice?" Mark asked Shane.  
"What?" Shane replied.  
"You didn't notice that your best friend was sitting next to you with a bullet in his shoulder... Yet you're whinging that Dave didn't notice it?"

"Mark, don't" Kian intercepted the impending argument.  
"He just said my name... And that he didn't feel so good" Shane said. "Then he closed his eyes..."  
Shane's eyes filled with tears.  
"What the hell happened back there?" he practically shouted.

Kian stood up and walked over to Shane. He wrapped his arm around the crying brunette and tried to calm him down.  
"Dave said they couldn't tell where the gunshots came from" Kian told him.  
"Why would someone want to shoot him?"  
"I don't know"  
"I can't loose him, Ki"  
"None of us want to Shane"

The door opened and a Nurse entered the room. Shane broke away from Kian and started to bombard her with questions. The Nurse waited for Shane to take a breath before interrupting him.  
"He's lost a lot of blood" She began. "He's still in the theatre and Doctor Michaels is attempting to extract the bullet without causing any more damage"  
"How bad is he?" Shane asked.  
"The bullet is lodged inside one of his arteries. When he moved, we believe, the bullet moved in deeper. We should know more once he's out of the OR"  
Shane nodded and Kian thanked her. She gave them a sympathetic smile before leaving them alone in the Waiting room.

"Oh God" Shane whispered. "Please let him be okay"

*****

Several hours later Nicky had been moved to a private room and was allowed visitors. Mark and Kian remained in the waiting room while Shane went to see him. The brunette entered the room and tears filled his eyes. He couldn't bear seeing his lover in a hospital bed. He silently cursed the evil bastard who'd put him here. Shane slowly crossed the room, stopping to pull the curtain around the bed. Then he sat down on the edge of the mattress and closed his hand over Nicky's.

The blonde was still sleeping peacefully. Shane reached out and brushed his hand through Nicky's hair. He retracted his hand and leaned down to lightly kiss Nicky's forehead.  
"You have to wake up, babe" Shane whispered. "I can't go on without you"

Shane began to lightly stroke the back of Nicky's hand. It had happened so fast and Shane could have lost him even quicker. The bullet had pierced his lover's shoulder but under other circumstances, it could have hit his heart. Shane's heart began to pound at the mere thought.

"I'm sorry Nix" Shane said. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I should have been more careful, instead of pushing you into the car. The Nurse said the bullet moved in deeper when you moved... Oh Nicky..."

The younger boy wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned down to kiss Nicky's cheek.  
"I love you" Shane stated.  
Still holding Nicky's hand in his, Shane softly began to sing to his love.

You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see

You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're every, everything I need   
You are so beautiful to me

Shane felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, startled. Mark was standing by his side.  
"How's he doing?" Mark asked.  
"I don't know" Shane admitted.  
"He'll be okay"  
"God I hope so"  
"Did the Doctor say when he was going to wake up?"  
"He... He said he should be awake by now"  
"Oh... Don't worry, Shane. He'll be okay"

*****

Kian and Mark tried to extract Shane from Nicky's room but their band mate refused to leave Nicky's side. Mark and Kian returned to the hospital the following morning and found Shane in the exact same spot they'd left him the day before. They exchanged a look but didn't say anything. Kian gently tapped Shane's shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Nicky?" Shane asked as his eyes snapped open.  
"He's still sleeping, Shane" Kian told him.  
"What time is it?"  
"After ten"  
"Did you get much sleep?" Mark asked. Shane shook his head.  
"I thought he might wake up... I, I sang to him during the night"  
"Really? What?" Shane shook his head.

"Do you need to use the bathroom...? Or grab a coffee?" Kian asked.  
"Uh, yeah" Shane replied.  
"We'll stay with him" Mark said.  
"Thanks lads" Shane said.  
"I'll get us some coffee" Kian offered.

Shane leaned down and kissed Nicky's cheek before he followed Kian from the room. Mark sat down in the chair Shane had vacated and placed his hand over Nicky's.

"You really shouldn't scare us like this, Nix" Mark said to his friend. "Shane's worried as hell that he's going to loose you"  
The brunette stared at the sleeping boy. It just wasn't fair. Nicky hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't deserve to be lying in a hospital bed with a bullet hole in his shoulder.  
"Oh Nicky" Mark whispered. "You have to wake up soon"

"Shane needs you... We need you..." He took a deep breath and continued talking. "I need you"

"Nicky," Mark said. "We're going to find out who did this to you. I promise. But you need to wake up. It was only your shoulder for fucks sake. You've recovered from worse before, right? I mean, you can survive anything... You've been dating Shane for four years and have survived that..."

Mark examined the fresh dressing on Nicky's chest and held back a wave of tears. He knew the surgery had gone well and that the worst was over. But seeing his band mate attached to so many machines wasn't a pretty sight.

"Come on, Nicky" Mark stated. "I can't sit here scolding you all day. You've got to wake up before Shane goes stir-crazy. He loves you, Nicky and he doesn't want to loose you"

*****

Later that afternoon, Shane was once again sitting by Nicky's side. Kian and Mark were also in the room. None of them spoke; they all just watched their sleeping friend. Shane held Nicky's hand the entire time.

"It's been over twenty four hours" Shane said.  
"He'll wake up soon" Mark assured him.  
"Come on, Nix" Shane whispered to the blonde. "Wake up, please?"

Mark & Kian exchanged a look. Watching Shane plead with his unconscious lover was not an easy thing to witness. Kian reached out and gently placed his hand on Mark's arm.

"I'm getting sick of the sound of my own voice" Shane confessed. "You need to wake up and... And tell me to shut up. I need to tell you how much I love you and know that you can hear me. I don't want to do this alone. You're my everything, Nicky. You mean the world to me, you always have and you always will. I love your competitiveness and your stubbornness. The way you refuse to go out in public if one strand of hair is out of place. And the way you make fun of my choice of clothes and are always trying to dress me in 'cool clothes'. I love that you love me as much as I love you... Please don't leave me. Don't let go"  
"I won't" Nicky choked. "I promise"

Shane's head snapped up and he stared into his lovers eyes. The blonde had finally awoken and it pained him to see the tears in Shane's eyes. He'd heard his love's desperate plead and had tried so hard to answer him.

"Nicky?" Shane whispered. He stood up and leaned closer to the blonde.  
"Nix, babe?" he whispered.

"I love you" Nicky whispered.

The brunette leaned down and carefully wrapped his arms around Nicky. As the blonde sort comfort in his love's arms, his eyes fell on Kian and Mark. Shane's lips brushed his cheek and his heart soared.

"Nicky?" Mark asked, moving closer.  
"Hey" Nicky greeted him as Shane pulled away.  
"You had us a little worried" Kian admitted. "We were afraid we were going to loose you"  
"I wasn't going anywhere... Shane promised he wouldn't let me go"

"So... What happened?" Nicky asked.  
"I'm going to get a Doctor" Kian said before leaving the room.  
"We don't know" Mark admitted. "You got shot. We don't know who did it or why or where the shot came from"  
"Was anyone else hurt?"  
"Just you"  
"It was close, Nix" Shane told him. "You've been out for almost twenty four hours"  
"And... You've been here, the whole time?" Shane nodded.  
"I couldn't leave you"

Nicky weakly reached for Shane's hand. The brunette met him half-way and gripped his hand tightly. Kian returned with a Doctor and a Nurse in tow. The three singers were ordered out of the room while the Doctor examined Nicky. After a long twenty minutes they were allowed back in.

"Doc says I can go home in three days" Nicky announced when they returned.  
"That's great, Nicky" Kian said.  
"Yeah, I hate seeing you like this babe" Shane spoke up.  
"Well I'd rather this... Then the alternative, six feet under"  
"Nicky, no. Don't say stuff like that. You really scared me"  
"I didn't get shot on purpose Shay"  
"I... I know... I just... I don't want anything to happen to you"  
"Neither do I"

"Yeah Nix" Mark interrupted his tone light-hearted. "How inconsiderate of you to get shot and worry all of us"  
"I just wanted to make sure you all cared about me" Nicky joked.  
"Nicky-" Shane tried to say.  
"You never know... You could be holding auditions for my replacement already"  
"Nix" Shane grabbed Nicky's hand and fixed his lover with a gentle yet firm look. "You... Are irreplaceable"  
"Awwww... The band does need me"  
"I need you more"

Shane leaned forward and captured Nicky's lips with his own. The blonde was still weak from his injury but he had no trouble finding the strength to return Shane's embrace. After several, long moments the couple separated.  
"I love you" Shane whispered in his ear.  
"Forever... And always" Nicky replied.

**********

Two weeks later, Shane was sitting in his study waiting for a fax from Louis. He stared at the photograph on his desk and smiled.  
Nicky was in the process of making a full recovery. He was still having difficulties with his shoulder and couldn't do any strenuous activities (much to his annoyance). He also couldn't manage any difficult dance routines so Simon and Louis were pushing for the 'Love Songs' album. They had already recorded a handful of songs and Shane was waiting for an updated list to be sent to him.

The fax machine started up and Shane walked over to collect the fax. As he scrolled down the list he couldn't help but roll his eyes at some of their song choices. But one song, near the end of the list, caught his eye. He sat down at his desk and picked up the phone. Without thinking, he dialed Louis number and waited for their manager to answer.

"Louis Walsh" Louis answered the phone.  
"Hey Louis, its Shane" Shane began.  
"Ah, did you get the list?"  
"I did"  
"So, what do you think?"  
"Well... You know how I feel about the whole cover songs/love theme thing... But we're doing this to help Nicky recover so I'm all for it"  
"Why the phone call? Is something wrong?"  
"There's just a song here that I don't remember mentioning..."  
"Which one?"  
"Joe Cocker..."  
"Ah... Yes. A brilliant suggestion from Nicky actually. He seems to think we'd be stupid not to have you sing it on the album. His exact words to tell you the truth"  
"Really?"  
"He's adamant that you can sing it really well... And I believe him"

Shane heard a noise in the Kitchen so he decided to end the conversation.  
"Hey Louis, I have to go"  
"Well think about it, I think you could pull it off"  
"I'll let you know. Bye"  
"Bye"

Shane hung up the phone, left his study and headed for the Kitchen. Nicky was filling up the kettle with water. He looked up and smiled at Shane.  
"Tea?" Nicky asked. Shane nodded.  
"What were you doing in the Study?" Nicky asked him.  
"Talking to Louis"  
"What about?"  
"The album... He sent me a provisional track list"  
"Problem?"  
"A couple of songs had slipped by me is all"  
"Like what?"  
"Joe Cocker..."

Nicky paused and placed the kettle down on the counter. He turned to face the younger boy.  
"You have to sing that one Shay" Nicky told him. "For me"  
"What are you talking about? I sing everything for you" Shane replied.  
"I heard you, babe. In the hospital. I know you sang for me"  
"Nix"  
"I know you sang it for me... You tried so hard to bring me back. And when I heard you singing, I tried to wake up but I couldn't. I wasn't ready"  
"Nicky"

The older boy crossed the room and slid his arms around Shane's waist.  
"I want you to sing it for me" Nicky told him. "On the album... Somewhere it'll last. Live on for years to come"  
Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky's neck.  
"I'll sing anything for you babe" Shane whispered.  
"Promise?"  
"I do"

Shane leaned forward and kissed Nicky's lips.  
"I love you" Shane insisted.  
"And I love you" Nicky replied.  
"Promise?"  
"I do"

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site: 17th October 2006


End file.
